As this kind of saddlebag mounting device, a motorcycle saddlebag mounting device disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. HEI-3-3117 is known. This conventional saddlebag mounting device will be described with reference to FIG. 11.
Referring to FIG. 11, a saddlebag mounting device 100 has a step holder 102 and a side grip 103 mounted to a body frame 101. A support stay 104 is mounted between the step holder 102 and the side grip 103. A support shaft 105 inclined with respect to a vertical direction of the body is rotatably provided between the step holder 102 and the support stay 104, mounted swingably about a pin 105a with respect to the support stay 104. A frame 106 to which a saddlebag 108 is mounted is fixed at both its ends to the shaft 105. An elastic member 107 is interposed between the support stay 104 and the frame 106. The elastic member 107 damps rotation of the frame 106 accompanying rotation of the support shaft 105.
Mounting the saddlebag 108 to the body and putting a heavy load in the saddlebag 108 increases oscillations of the motorcycle body in high-speed driving. One of the motorcycle body oscillations is a yawing resonance frequency.
Further, since the support stay 104 is supported between the step holder 102 and the side grip 103 in the above-described structure, variations in mounting dimensions of the support stay 104 are likely to occur.
It is thus desired to be able to mount the support stay 104 or the like to the motorcycle body with high precision and to reduce the occurrence of yawing.